Four Years
by bubblesrox33
Summary: Curiosity didn't always kill the cat. Though you still can't be prepared to handle everything that's thrown at you.


Do you ever pass someone on the street, at the mall, or in the school hallway and wonder what their story is? I haven't. I haven't really concerned myself with other peoples business. That is…until I saw _him_.

He's a senior, just like me. I first saw him in the principals office in my freshman year. I was sitting outside the office waiting to be called in. It was about six months into the year and I just moved here from Earth City. My dad is part of the military and had been transferred.

I looked up when I heard the office door open. I looked up and my breath caught as I watched him come out with some blond kid, who I later came to know as Naruto. He was holding a paper towel to his bloody nose, the blond holding an ice pack to the back of his head.

"Remember, I want you two to report to detention everyday for the next two weeks." The principal said, with a frown on her face, "I really wish you two would just get along."

Naruto grinned sheepishly, the other grunted. I just watched on in fascination. I never really showed much interest in guys until that day. He just had an air of mystery about him. When he finally turned away from the principal, Tsunade, to leave his eyes caught mine for a split second. They were a beautiful jade green that went so well with his striking red hair (a stark contrast from my ebony locks).

As fast as the eye contact started, it ended because he just brushed passed me. No sooner had that happened, Tsunade called my name. I turned to look at her again and realized the other boy had left too.

…

…

That was four years ago.

For four years I've watched him from afar. For four years I've taken glances at him from across the cafeteria and find reasons to look at the back of the classroom in the few classes I had with him. For four years, I've even stopped outside the coffee shop he works at and glanced through the window to see him during my walks home from school.

I wasn't obsessed, just curious. He's very quiet and seemingly shy. He eats lunch with Naruto everyday even though they are constantly getting into fights. The blond is his only friend. He maintains a 3.8 GPA (just a point under me) even though he never pays attention in class. He accessorises his school uniform with heavy black eyeliner, a studded belt, and black Globe skater shoes.

He doesn't seem troubled, just alone and…I really want to know his story.

I didn't know that I was about to get what I've wanted for the past four years.

…

…

I yawned as I walked through the front doors of the school and towards my locker. I stayed up late last night to finish my essay for my literature class. I got to my locker and opened it to get my books for the first my first two classes.

Just as I took out my history textbook, someone was pushed into my locker, which in turn, pushed me to the floor, my text book falling a few feet away from me. I fell hard on my knees but remained uninjured, thank Kami. I was about to pull myself up when a soft spoken voice made me freeze.

"I'm sorry," He said, "My…friend wasn't watching what he was doing when he pushed me." Sure enough, I could hear Naruto laughing in the background.

I lifted my plum coloured eyes to meet vibrant jade. I could feel the blush spread in my cheeks as I tried to form a coherent thought.

"I-it's alright." I said and I quickly shot to my feet. This is the first time we've ever spoke. "I-I shou-" I stopped talking as he turned away.

I let out a sigh and turned back to my locker. _Stupid, stupid me. Of course he wouldn't want to talk to me. He was only apologising for his friend. _I shook my head, grabbed my note book and put it in my bag. I shut my locker and turned around and nearly ran into _him_. I noticed he was holding out my history textbook to me.

I took it in my hands before looking in his eyes again, "Th-thank you…"

"Gaara." He spoke just as softly as before.

"I know!" I said quickly and then blushed when he raised an eyebrow, "I-I mean I know your name…we have math and literature together." I mentally slapped myself, "I-I have to go!"

As fast as I could, I took off down the hallway toward my biology class. There is nothing like looking at hair follicles to start of the day.

…

When I got into the classroom, I let out a breath and took my seat. Ino, who sat in front of me, turned in her seat to look at me. Her eyebrow was raised as she studied me and it made me squirm. I watched as a light bulb seemed to go on in her eyes.

"So who was it?" She asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Your pre-class tryst." She answered as if it was obvious.

I shook my head and laughed a little, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You come in here out of breath and completely flushed. There is someone."

By this time, she caught the interest of her desk partner, Sakura who turned in her seat also, "Quiet Keiri with a guy? Who would have thought."

"Really you two, I wasn't with anyone. I just ran here." I said while waving my hands frantically in front of me.

"Alright, if you say so." Sakura said as she and Ino turned toward the front again. I knew they didn't believe me but that's their choice.

I was quiet for the rest of the morning thinking about my run in with Gaara earlier. When I was in the lunch line, my friend Hinata came to stand behind me. She was my first friend at this school. Actually, she, Tenten, and Rock Lee are my real friends at this school. They're the best friends I could have asked for though, so I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hey Hinata. How has your morning been?" I asked as I took some rice pudding, Oniguri and a bottle of water.

"I-t's been a-alright." She replied, "As g-great as any morning a-at school can b-be."

"Same." I said with a sigh as we made our way toward our table.

In-order to get to our table though, we had to pass Gaara's table and out of the corner of my eye I could see that he was already there. I turned my head to look at him as I was walking by but klutzy me, wasn't watching where I was going and I tripped on someone bag. My tray of food flew out my hand as I fell to the floor. I looked up just as the bowl of rice putting landed upside down on Gaara's head.

The noise in the cafeteria completely died as everyone looked at the incident. My face turned completely red as I looked at Gaara and the mess I made. He had a look of shock on his face - apparently he wasn't expecting that to happen. I shakily got to my feet and looked around at everyone who now started to laugh. I felt tears pooling in my eyes as I took one last quick glance at Gaara (who was now looking at me strangely, while taking the bowl off his head) and took off out of the cafeteria.

This has literally been the most mortifying day of my high school life. _The first time I actually have any semblance of a conversation with Gaara, I act like I'm back in the fifth grade. Then, I proceed to throw rice pudding on his head. _I moped all through math and literature, not even chancing a look at Gaara. When the final bell rang I practically dragged myself to my locker. The good thing was, everyone seemed to have forgotten what happened at lunch already.

When I opened up my locker, I stopped trying to open my bag as I saw what lay on the shelf, on a paper plate. It was a single oniguri with a note beside it. I picked up the note and on it was one sentence in neat manly printing.

I thought you might be hungry. - GS

And I was. I forgot that I didn't get to eat my lunch today. So I munched on the oniguri as I pondered the note and put my books in my locker. I had no homework today.

_G.S…The only person I know with those initials is Gaara Sabaku. _The thought made me smile because that means he didn't hate me for what I did. I frowned though, as I thought back on today's events, once again. I realised that I never told him my name when he told me his and I never said sorry for dumping rice pudding on his head. _He probably thinks I'm ill-mannered or something_.

Feeling that it was only right that I fix this and thank him for the snack, I shut my locker and headed for the exit with a purpose. After peeking through the coffee shop windows on my walk home everyday, I know for a fact that he works on Thursdays. So that is where I was headed.

When I arrived outside his work, I stood there for a moment trying to collect my nerve. The fact that I'm about to go in and talk to the person I've been watching for the past four years is a bit intimidating.

I looked through the window and saw him filling the cappuccino machine. I took a deep breath and for the first time, I entered the shop and went up to the counter. He didn't hear me come in, so I just stood there watching him as he cut a bag open and poured the cappuccino powder in the top of the machine.

When he was done, he turned around and froze when he saw me. Icey blue met vibrant jade and we just stood there for a moment. Then finally…

"Keiri." I told him, "Or as most people around school know me, Quiet Keiri. But my friends call QuiKei. They think they're being clever mixing the two and giving me a nick name, even though it's longer than my actual name. I never really liked it though so you can call me Keiri."

"I know your name." He spoke in that same soft spoken voice as I heard this morning. His voice is beautiful, "We have math and literature together."

"O-oh." I said as I looked down at the counter.

He came closer, so that he was right across from me, "Is there something I can get you?" he asked.

"Oh, uh…no thank you." I replied, "I don't drink or eat anything with caffeine."

"This is a coffee shop you know."

I could feel the blush spread across my cheeks so I ducked my head even more to hide my face. _I really wish I didn't wear my hair up today_.

"I know…I just wanted to come by and tell you my name. Since you told me yours earlier. I felt like I was being rude. Of course I wanted to apologise as well.."

"Apologies…for what?" He asked.

I looked up at him, surprised, "Because I dropped my lunch on you, of course. And that brings me to the next reason why I'm here." I said and bowed, "Thank you for the snack you left in my locker. I really was hungry." When I looked back up he looked confused.

Maybe it wasn't him that left the oniguri in my locker.

"What happened at lunch wasn't your fault. I was actually wondering if you were alright." He said, "It was the second time you fell today. You didn't get hurt did you?"

I was beyond shocked, "I-I'm fine. I mean no, I didn't get hurt."

He gave me a small smile, "That's good."

I smiled shyly in return, "I should go now though. I don't want to keep you from your work."

He then frowned, "That reminds me. How did you know where I work?"

I took a step back when he asked. The blush on my cheeks back once again. "I-I really have to go!" I said and then left the store as quickly as I could.

…

…

The next day when I arrived to school, I was hoping things went back to normal. I was quite fine with watching Gaara from afar. I didn't get what I wanted however, because when I turned the corner to go toward me locker, a certain redhead was waiting for me. I quickly turned around and headed for my first class. _I'll just stop at my locker before history_, I decided.

When I reached the classroom I took my seat and placed my head in my arms. I was the first one here. I didn't have to wait long though, before the students started piling in. Class did eventually start and we started off where we left off yesterday - human cells.

After biology I started back toward my locker. I peeked around the corner cautiously and sighed in relief when he wasn't there. I went to my locker, grabbed my books and then made my way to history. I decided not to go to my locker again until right be before math…_math_…_why do I feel like I'm forgetting something? _

At lunch, I entered the cafeteria, went right to my table and sat beside Tenten. Lee and Hinata were sitting across from us. I opened my bag and took out my apple and the sandwich I made. I didn't want to risk a repeat of yesterday, so I opted to bring a lunch today.

"Hey Quikei, where did you go at lunch yesterday? You missed Sasuke proposing to Sakura!"

So that's why everyone forgot about my little mishap.

"He actually proposed?" I asked. Sasuke and Sakura have been together since they were kids. At least, that's what I was told anyway.

"Yup! And she said yes. They've set a date for the summer. You know, after graduation but before everyone takes off to different colleges." Tenten said.

I looked at Lee and gave him a soft smile, "Don't worry Lee. There will be someone for you."

"You're right! And I won't give up!" He shouted, attracting attention from the people around us, "I will find another youthful blossom to shower with my ever youthful love!"

_He's so lame! _I thought embarrassedly. I looked around at everyone that was looking and eventually caught the sight of Gaara. He noticed me too and turned to Naruto as he stood up.

"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll see you in math Tenten. I'll see you two in lit." I said to Hinata and Lee before getting up and leaving the cafeteria.

"But it doesn't take that long to go to…" I didn't listen, I just wanted out.

As I walked out of the cafeteria I looked back and Gaara was still standing at his table but now he was looking around the cafeteria. I moved quickly before he could see me. When I peeked through the window, I saw that he was sitting back down beside Naruto but looking at my table.

I turned and went to my locker to get my books for my afternoon classes. After I got my books, I went to the bathroom. As I was washing my hands, it dawned on me. _Gaara is in my math class…And literature for that matter_. I stood there, looking the mirror trying to figure it out now. It didn't take me long to come up with something though. _I'll go to math seconds before the bell, be the first one to leave so I can get to lit. faster, then be the first one out of class again. It should work._

And that's exactly what I did and it worked out perfectly…up until the final bell rang. As I was walking out of the classroom, the teacher called me to his desk. I let out a small groan and walked over. Students started leaving until it was just me and him. That's what I thought at least, until Mr. Hatake spoke up.

"Hurry up Gaara, I need to speak with Keiri in private." He said.

I looked over as Gaara placed his last book in is bag. For the first time all day, we made eye contact as he passed me and then walked out of the classroom. He's usually one of the first few to leave because he has to get to work. Maybe he's just behind schedule.

"Alright, lets get down to business." Mr. Hatake said, "Have you written your essay for your university application yet?"

"No, not yet. I've been really busy."

"Good, because the essay you handed in yesterday will gain you easy acceptance."

I raised an eyebrow, "Is this your abstract way of telling me I got an 'A'?" I asked.

I smiled at me, "I really want you to consider sending this essay in with your application. If you do, then I will give you an extension and let you write another one to be marked for this class. I will also give you extra credit for it too."

My eyes widened, "R-really?" I asked.

"I know for sure that you will get accepted into any school with this particular essay and if I you hand it into me to be marked, you wont be able to use it." He replied, "So what do you say? Will you write me another one for next Friday's class?"

"Yes, of course! Thank you Mr. Hatake." I said as I took my essay.

I walked out of the classroom and stopped in the middle of the hallway as I stared at my essay. I really didn't think this was my best work, considering I stayed up late to finish it last minute, but I trust Mr. Hatake's judgement.

"Keiri…"

My head shot up in surprise and panic. I turned swiftly to see Gaara pushing himself away from the wall. He was standing right outside the classroom. He walked closer and stopped in front of me before lifting his hand and taking my bag off my shoulder.

"Do you mind if I walk you home?" He asked tentatively. He was looking off to the side, that told me he was shy and it made me smile a little.

"I don't mind." I replied, completely forgetting why I was avoiding him in the first place.

We walked to my locker so that I could put my books away. No homework again tonight. After that we started walking to the school exit. We were silent until we reached outside, that's when he decided to break it.

"I waited for you this morning." He said quietly.

"Oh, I didn't see you." I said quickly, looking away from him.

"I was going to talk to you at lunch but you disappeared."

"I had to use the bathroom. I was in there for awhile." I blushed when I realised how embarrassing that sounded.

"You were the first one out of math today." He said.

"So?" I asked, feigning confusion.

"You're usually one of the last."

_Does that mean he's noticed me before? _I asked myself.

"Have you been avoiding me?" He asks. The tone in his voice made my heart ache. He sounded defeated.

I stopped walking and turned to him with a sad smile, "I was but not because I don't like you."

He looked me in the eyes, "Then why?" He asked, "Is it because I asked how you knew I was working?"

"It doesn't matter." I said quickly and started walking again.

He quickly caught up to me, "Is it because you didn't want me to know you stop outside my work everyday?"

I walked faster so I could get home quicker, "How did you know?" I asked.

"The place has windows." He said.

I stopped walking in front of a house with a black picket fence and spun towards him. "Why did you ask then?" I demanded.

"I didn't want to seem obvious…" He said as he looked at the ground.

He was a bit taller than me, so even though I couldn't see his face, I saw the tops of his cheeks redden. It made me curious.

"Obvious about what?"

"That I've noticed you too." He said quietly as he started walking again.

"Gaara?" I asked.

He looked over his shoulder and saw that I wasn't moving.

"This is my house." I gestured to the one I was standing in front of.

He looked at the house with the black picket fence, red brick, dark blue door, and grey pebble stone walkway. There was a fountain of an angel in the middle of the luscious green grass as well. It was a simple two story house, but the colours, fountain and beautiful lily garden made it look like something out of a fairytale.

"Your mom put a lot of work into this." He said.

"I did actually. My father wanted me to feel comfortable here and said I could decorate how I wanted to." I told him, "My mother passed away when I was seven."

"Sorry." He mumbled.

I smiled and walked up to him, "I'm over it. I tell myself everyday that she's somewhere special watching over me."

"You believe in that kind of stuff?"

"Don't you?"

One shake of his gave me his answer.

"I should get inside and start on supper for my dad." I said as I took my bag from him, "Would you like to stay? I usually make to much food anyway."

He shook his head, "I'm fine. Not really all that hungry."

Right then his stomach growled, unnaturally loudly. I was concerned but his it with a laugh, "Sounds to me as if you're famished." I grabbed his hand and tugged him towards my house, "I promise I wont poison you okay?"

I smiled as I pulled him towards the front door and when he smiled back, even though it was small, it made my stomach flutter.

…

I walked into the kitchen, Gaara following behind but stopping at the threshold. I opened up the fridge and took out all the ingredients I would need for tonight's dinner and started preparing.

"I hope you're not picky. I'm making salted tongue and miso soup tonight."

"Salted tongue is my favourite." He said quietly.

I paused what I was doing and looked at him before smiling softly and turning back to what I was doing. "What else do you like?"

"Ground liver."

"Wow, they're expensive meals. You have good taste." I said, smiling at him over my shoulder.

"I suppose." He replied, "But I haven't had either dish in years."

"Why's that? If it's your favourite I would think you'd eat it more often." I said as I turned on the stove to preheat.

"Like you said, they're expensive meals." He spoke quietly.

I frowned as I started placing the prepared tongues on a pan. _So he doesn't really have a lot of money. I've never known what it was like to struggle, my dad gets paid well for his services to our country. _I thought as I put the pan in the oven and started preparing the soup. I was surprised when Gaara went to the sink and washed his hands before coming to help me with the ingredients.

"What's you're favourite?" Gaara asked.

"Korokke is my all time favourite. I make it so often I think my dad is sick of it." I reply and then go on, "He also finds in disgusting that I like them smothered in sweet bean jelly." I finished as I dropped all the ingredients into the, now, boiling broth.

I turned to him and noticed his frown before raising my eyebrow in question.

"I _hate_ sweet been jelly."

I sighed, "Well, not everyone likes everything like I do."

"There's nothing you don't like?" He asked as he follows me into the dining room to set the table.

"Nope! I love all food. It keeps my options open for something different." After setting the last place setting down I continued, "Every time I go to a restaurant I have to order something new that I've never had before."

"You don't like caffeine." He was quiet and I almost didn't hear it but I laughed when I did.

"I said I don't eat or drink anything caffeinated…It has a weird affect on me." I told him, "When my dad felt I was old enough to drink coffee he made me a cup one morning. I was awake for three days from just one cup before crashing and sleeping for entire 48 hours." I explained when I saw his confused expression. "After that I said no more. I don't even eat chocolate anymore. Just that small amount of caffeine keeps me wired for hours."

"Hmm." Was his only response.

I was about to say something else when the phone rang. I went back into the kitchen to answer it and found that it was my dad.

"Hi daddy! Guess what I'm making for dinner?" I asked brightly.

"_About that…"_

"What is it?" I asked, my smile dropping slightly.

"_I wont be home tonight. They want me to stay at the base."_

I was full out frowning now but didn't want him to know that, "Oh…Well that's alright. I know how important your job is."

"_Thank you sweetheart. You always understand." _I never understand.

"Of course. You'll be home for supper tomorrow night right?" I asked, "I was thinking of making your favourite." I hoped he would be.

"_Well, there is no way I could miss it then, could I?"_

I smiled sadly but made myself sound happy for him, "No, never."

"_I'll see you tomorrow then. Have a good night."_

"You too."

"_I love you."_

"Love you too."

I hung up and ignored Gaara's concern as I went back into the dining room to remove the place at the head of the table. I was silent until I went back into the kitchen and put the dishes and cutlery away.

"It will be only us for diner tonight." I smiled at Gaara, "My dad is held up at work."

"Does he get held up there often?" He asked.

"Lately he has been. There's this top secret stuff he's not allowed to tell me." I say. Just then the timer goes off and I bolt to the stove to take out the salted tongue. I taste the soup and everything's ready.

"Foods done! Why don't you take the pot of soup to the table while I put the tongues on a platter." I said, "I'll be right in."

Gaara did as I told him and followed in shortly after. I set the platter on the table and sat down across from him. I didn't really feel like making conversation, so we ate in silence aside from the compliment Gaara gave me. Despite his rough exterior, he really was a sweet guy. I only paid a little attention to how Gaara seemed to gorge himself. _It's like he hasn't eaten in days_. The thought had me wondering.

After dinner I cleared off the table and put all the dirty dishes into the dishwasher. After that was done, there really wasn't much left to do. I knew that Gaara would be leaving soon but I really didn't want him to, so I suggested a movie. He refused at first but, like with diner, I didn't take no for an answer. So I brought him up to my room where my TV and movie collection was and asked him to choose.

"Are you sure I'm allowed up here?" He asked. He seemed so unsure of himself.

"I'm sure. Besides, even if you weren't, my dads not here and wont be home until late tomorrow afternoon."

"Can't we watch TV in the living room?" He asked he chose a movie. I think it was called 'I Am Number Four'. He put it in the machine and the title menu came on.

"There's no TV in the living room." I said with a laugh.

"Why are you doing that?" He asked as he walked over to me.

I looked at him curiously, small smile still on my face, "Doing what?" I asked.

"You've acted more fake in the past hour than you have in the past four years." He said.

"I-I don't know what you mean…" I sounded as unsure as I felt.

"Just show how you really feel." He told me.

I narrowed my eyes, "And how do I really feel?" I was a little angry. I didn't want him to see through me.

"You seem angry at me right now." He said, which made my eyes narrow at him more as I frowned, "But I think you're hurt that your father doesn't have as much time for you now as he once did. You're sad that you spend most of your free time alone."

"We only really started talking yesterday." I snapped, "You know nothing about me."

"I've gotten good at reading people over the years." He said quietly.

I looked down at my dark green carpet. I wasn't angry anymore but I was now way more than curious and decided it's finally time I acted it on it. I looked up into his mesmerising jade eyes and then asked my question.

"Gaara…You seem to know my story. Can I know yours?" I asked quietly.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair before turning and sitting on my bed. I sat beside him. It was quiet. He was leaned over with his head in his hands, and I was sitting up straight looking at him. I waited patiently and didn't say a word. I had a feeling he was going to tell me and I didn't want to say or do anything that would change his mind. It was about five minute later that he finally lifted his head. Instead of looking at me however, he looked at the wall across from him.

"When I was eight my father sent me here to live with my uncle. He didn't want me from the beginning you know. My mother died during child birth and he blamed me for her death. So he focused all his time and effort into fathering my older siblings. Temari is now 20 and studying at Suna University in Suna City. My brother Kankuro is 22 and he's being trained to precede my father in his company, after he passes away. My father eventually came to a point where he couldn't look at me. I look a lot like my mother.

"My uncle was nice to me though. He knew my mother loved me and tried to love me as his own son. He was my mothers brother you see, but there was always this hollowness in our relationship. He still tried though and gave me everything I needed while growing up. Even though he couldn't fully love me, I loved him because he gave me a home and he gave me comfort. He passed away four years ago though."

Gaara's voice cracked a little and I took his left hand into both of mine and held tightly, while leaning close to him. This was hard for him, I could tell. But he did not want to let the tears that were threatening him, fall. I didn't have that hard of a life but I sort of understood. He grew up without the love of a mother, like I did. He's been neglected by his own father and for the past few weeks, I've felt like that too. At least I knew my father loved me though.

"You don't have to go on." I whispered.

He turned his head slightly and his nose bumped mine. My breath hitched when I realised our proximity and I leaned back a bit to give us some space.

"I've been on my own since I was fourteen. I've worked in that coffee shop for a little over four year. It pays crap wages and most of my money is used to pay rent. I buy food when I can and I sneak in a few snacks from work. I think my boss knows my situation, so she turns a blind eye when she catches me. I'm only at Konoha High on scholarship. The only way to keep it, is to maintain high grades. So when I'm not at school or at work, I'm in my tiny one room apartment studying my ass off, so I can get a scholarship to a good university."

Tears were streaming down my cheek as he finished his story. No wonder he polished off everything at supper. He was starving. I was looking down and I started as I felt his hand come and cup my cheek. He brought my face up to look at me and he had a confused expression frozen on his face.

"Why are you crying for me?" He asked.

"Because no one should have had to go through the things you have!" I cried as I put my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. I should have been ready for his story but I wasn't. Nothing could have prepared me for this.

He was so surprised by the strength of my hug though, that he fell backwards. We didn't move for awhile though, he just put his arms around me and held me as I let my tears fall and soak his school shirt. I stayed in his arms well after my tears stopped and dried up. I stayed like that and listened to his heartbeat as I thought. There is no reason why he should be alone and now that I know all of this I can't not do anything about it. _But what to do? _I thought as I furrowed my eyebrows.

It took a little bit but the light bulb eventually turned on and I sat up quickly. I was so excited about this idea that I didn't realise that I was leaning over him, a hand on either side of his head. My hair was fanned around us.

"Move in here!" I exclaimed. His eyes widened at my suggestion but he didn't move.

"It's the perfect solution!"

He frowned as he sat up, my right hand moving so he could but unconsciously landing on his thigh. I also had to lean back as he sat up.

"I didn't tell you any of this because I needed a solution. I told you because you asked me too."

"I know and I'm grateful. But I can't have you suffer on your own like this." I told him with the utmost sincerity.

"Besides!" I exclaimed, "You living here would just be a solution for you, it would be a solution for me too. I know my dad hates leaving me here alone as much as he does and I do get very lonely."

"We really only started talking yesterday." Gaara tried to reason with me, "We're practically strangers."

"No we're not. Not really." I said softly, my hands unconsciously clenching. One on the bed sheets beside him, the other on his thigh, "I know that I trust you and you make it very hard for someone not to care about you."

He put his hand over mine that was on his leg. He did notice where it was the whole time.

"I feel the same way but your dad might not approve." He told me. I could tell he didn't want to get his hopes up.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow night when he comes home. With your permission, I'd like to tell him you story." I said, "We have a spare room that could be all yours."

"You're making this very tempting Keiri." Gaara murmured, "But it would be a horrible idea."

"Why?" I asked in the same tone.

"Because you make it hard for me to think of you on any sort of platonic level." He said and his forehead came to rest against mine. Both of our eyes were shut.

"That shouldn't matter. Not even to my dad." I whispered, our lips a hairsbreadth away from each other, "He trusts me with his entire being and I made an oath that I would wait until marriage before I did anything."

"I could make that same oath." Gaara said, "As long as it was you I was waiting for."

I pulled away slightly to open my eyes a look at him, "How can you say that?" I asked.

"Because I waited four years just to talk to you." He blushed.

I gasped and brought my hands to his shoulders as I stared into his eyes.

"Ever since I saw you outside the office four years ago, I took every chance I could to look at you. I was glad you sat at the front of the classroom so you wouldn't know. I loved seeing you walk by my work after school everyday." He said.

"I-I-I," I was speechless. I didn't know how to begin so I ended up blurting, "I would find excuses to look at the back of the classroom just to see you! I walked by your work purposely! I was filled with undeniable curiosity the first time I saw you come out of the office. It became unbearable the more I watched you!"

The next thing I knew we were in a bruising lip lock. We were both eager to feel each others lips and pour out our feelings in a very intimate way. And as our kiss deepened, I could help but think that maybe it wasn't curiosity after all. Maybe it was always something deeper. _Maybe it's love?_

I couldn't wait until I talked to my father tomorrow night. He won't say no, which means Gaara will be living here very soon. I'm curious to see how our relationship will develop while we live under the same roof. I'm sure rumours are going to start to spread but I also couldn't find myself caring. I have Gaara.


End file.
